Unknown importance
by narikokurayami
Summary: The main character a girl runs into Naruto characters the girl happens to be Naruto's older sister who has a dark past involving the akatsuki and knows the real truth about what happened to their father. Yes the character is an OC
1. Sasuke

_I am new so this may not be the best; sorry Sasuke fan girls someone else already caught his eye._

(AN: the main character is a woman the reason comes later.)

I walk into a clearing where Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi lay sleeping. Glancing at the gathering shadows day slips into night of overwhelming darkness.

I allow my eyes to adjust, pain gathers in my temples then the wound in the center of my forehead oozes blood. My knees harshly hit the ground and a shadow squirmed closer, the ground shook and it drew back and forth. _Zetsu! I_ thought deep into my mind creating barriers I projected them outwards around the "sleeping" party adding a sleeping technique just in case.

Hysterical laughter sounded from the darkness, wind rushed towards me a hand crushed my left shoulder. This not allowing me to back away, the other went around my waist, and he crushed me against him, like I was an old lover, others appeared behind him. A woman with glasses and red hair, two men one with a sword strapped to his back the other blended in with his surroundings.

The hand gripping my shoulder tightened and fingernails dug into my skin, his face moving closer, his lips met mine for a short kiss, and then his fingers stiffened. Lightening shot down my back, healing chakra went to the wound, but was yanked out, and his was forcefully flushed into me. His grip loosened, I fell backwards little did I know Kakashi and Sakura watched the whole thing.

"Let's go," he commanded then jumped dramatically into the air.

Darkness consumed my sight then my mind…_nothing._

I soon awoke my face digging into someone's back and the harsh pain in my back digging into my soul. _Damn it_.. Why did they bring me with them? Kakashi, I recognized was carrying me, _at least_ _I wasn't left to Zetsu, __Ugh...__ This pain, maybe they should have left me._

"You're awake?" said Kakashi.

"Yes, why didn't you leave me behind?" I asked.

"You seem important, and for Sasuke to act the way he did, there is something about you."

"You seem to have no idea who I am, by the way where are we headed?"

"To the village of the leaf,"

My vision darkened, and a sudden pain came to my temples warning, _Gah..._ I cried.

"What," he asked stopping on a tree branch.

"Nothing, just me."

"It's getting dark so we better camp," he said "don't worry we'll be at the village by afternoon tomorrow, you're going to get medical attention."

_Damn it he saw what happened;_ the pink haired girl looked back an angry look in her eyes. She saw too I suppose, he laid me down on a spare cloak, _ugh I don't need this_ why the back? Soon calm replaced the mood and a slight rustling came from Naruto. Wind whistled through the trees and someone hit the ground lightly, the red head. _Ugh. I don't need this right does she want._ I got up and started towards her, she stood calmly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You bewitched Sasuke! And you got what you deserved just stay away from him!" she answered loudly.

"I have no intention of going near him again; I just hope he can do the same." I replied. The pain in my wound increased, I went down to my knees gasping. He landed softly on the ground behind the red head.

"Let's go Karen; we shouldn't waste any more time than we have to getting the eight tails." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll never see you again." Said Karen

I crawled slowly back to the cloak allowing my mind to go blank without dreams until the memories came as nightmares. I opened my eyes and studied the scorpion scar on my hand. The lovely little thing Deidara and Sasori gave me when they tried to convert me into the akatasuki. The milky white bulging burn created by Deidara's art but a memory from both. Zetsu being a different matter must have thought me dead; according to the venus-flytrap scar on my leg for all the beating I gave him he at least got a bruise. From the expression I got from the lighter side I guess he was disappointed.


	2. Tarquin

Morning came with a light fog like Kakashi said we reached the village at noon by then my head felt like a bursting balloon. They took me to the hospital, but after a few minutes no one came, footsteps came from the hallway. I got out of the bed and opened the window, looking at the fresh clothes I put them on then jumped out of the high window. The door in the room above opened something dropped with a loud noise and the footsteps retreated.

I ended up outside the Hokage's office I was about to knock when I heard part of the conversation. Listening to the voices I heard Naruto along with the old frog Pa, talking about Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya is dead," said Pa

The door started to open, Naruto, sorrow deep within me built up, cloaking myself in invisibility I followed him. Shreds of emotions seeped off of his skin trailing behind him hitting me hard. I felt the same sorrow for my old master, Jiraya, who trained me for two years.

He continued until he reached an open clearing on one side there was forest the other a waterfall. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder I revealed myself. I felt anger underneath the sadness and the demon fox's chakra stirred, so I pulled it out and put it within myself.

"Naruto, I am your sister," I said calmly. I turned around and started running on all fours gradually allowing the demon fox cloak to cover me. Yamato walked dizzyingly unaware of my intent and charge. His head turned towards me and his hands created signs wood burst out of the ground in front of me. The demon fox growled in anger and went around it, the fox reached for his face then tore back suddenly. Freshly open wounds streamed with blood, again I attacked him until he pinned me harshly under the wood. The fox cloak evaporated I wriggled out from underneath the wood, he realized I wasn't Naruto and prepared to attack. I summoned a silver wolf and allowed him to pull me towards Naruto. We walked to his apartment when we reached there slowly I explained to him…

* * *

My mission away and by myself near the village of the Sand was completed quickly, but was started late. Walking back to the village of the Leaf the sky grew dark but fires lit the sky. Checking the chakra in the air, the people of the Leaf were fighting, the fourth's flared as he fought the nine tails. Another chakra melded with the nine tails, one part of the Uchiha clan, but not Itachi, knowing from the burn mark on my left shoulder. _Madara.. I thought. _He noted my presence and turned towards me from on his perch in the tree.

"Tarquin, we will meet again," Madara whispered in my ear as he jumped then ran past me.

The shock prevented me from moving as I slowly overwhelmed it and ran forward. The village around me was almost completely obliterated, I searched for the fourth's chakra and found nothing. I searched for my mother traces floated away in the air,_ No… I thought_. Finding the fourth's body lying near a baby boy I handed his body to the survivors who I know who take care in burying him, then I headed to the third's house.

"You saw didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose my mother died, also I can't stay long otherwise he will be in more danger even after what the fourth did." I answered.

"If you ever see me here again don't let him know,"

I soon left, the silver wolf inside stirred and shifted it's eleven slightly curved tails.

"Your unhappiness is drifting off of you it is rather quite disturbing." She commented.

"My father died for the village and his son and my mother died for her son both of whom I was completely unable to help because of my own emotions." I answered.

"You wish to never return here, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, for the reasons of he would be in more danger if I was near him and I doubt both my memories and good reasoning would allow me." I whispered back.

Please review sorry this is my first story...


	3. message

A knock came from the door, "Naruto, it's me Shikamaru,"

"You said there were numbers imbedded in Pa's back," he asked, "Can I see them?"

"Here, can you help me decipher them?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe we should go look in his books," Shikamaru suggested.

"Sure maybe the latest one," I suggested knowing his unsaid words.

He looked as me strangely then went into deep thought, "Aren't you the escaped patient from the hospital?"

"Hadn't need stay there and left without further 'racket'." I answered getting off the edge of the bed.

"You haven't been released, I may force you to come," Shikamaru said in a gruff voice.

"Let's do this later, we need to find out if the numbers are a message," I said.

I created a invisibility cloak around me, I seemed to have vanished out of thin air. "Well shall we go?" I said.

Shikamaru glanced around then walked out, "Fine" he said.

Naruto followed shortly, looking slightly brighter, yet a deep seriousness in his eyes. I walked closely behind him although keeping myself out of sight and whispered, "I know your loss he trained me like you."

"We reached to where we were going to meet Kakashi and started working on the translation. 'The main one is hidden, but there are many others' was the translation. Not understanding, but they soon left the room and traveled to the hokage.

"I will train with you," said Naruto to Pa. Tsunade looking shocked did not object, we left the room heading back to his apartment.

"Do you wish to also train with me?" I asked showing myself.

"Yes, but how?"

"I will come so you will see."

We left his apartment and headed to the entrance of the village where we met up with Pa, Naruto started walking then stopped suddenly, "Which way?"

Pa shook his head then Naruto disappeared, casting a summoning jutsu I soon followed, just as I remember…


	4. Unworthy teacher

_Sorry I was slacking but this chapter is shorter and probably not as accurate as the manga so is you want details read the manga._

Statues of frogs towered on either side of the clearing, a pool of oil was lead to by stairs.

"You will learn how to become one with nature and will gain the sage form," said Pa "We will use this oil to speed up your training just as Jirayia did."

I glanced at the statues again thinking of those who were not strong enough to control the nature chakra. They started Pa beating Naruto with a club if the chakra got out of control, they continued until it grew dark, we went to Pa's home. Ma served soup with a variety of bugs, Naruto looked disgusted and didn't eat at first…

"Eat you need your strength," said Pa.

We were lead to a room where Naruto was to sleep, I connected with Naruto when he nearly fell asleep, "Controlling your chakra is the first step, but you must loosen your hold, release the tension in your mind and allow the chakra to reside within your own." I said.

He finally released the tension, but the demon fox nearly overtook him, "Naruto, calm" making a move to grab his arm.

He slashed out at me then breathed heavily and sunk deep into his bed, "What were you going to do to me? You knew that would happen." Naruto whispered.

"I was going to teach you how to control the demon fox chakra, but you seem to tap into it with emotions such as anger, so it will be harder to control." I responded softly.

"Tarquin, I believe that you have not experienced the same that I have," Naruto said coldly, I winced.

I caressed my head trying to prevent my eyes from rolling into the back of my head, _ugh… why now?_ Allowing my eyes to seep shut I fell onto the other bed my nightmares…_ my memories._

_PLEASE REVIEW_

Next chapter fighting yah!


	5. Naruto vs Pein

_This chapter is a little strange just with the description and all but please read and review._

I left the village with my father, but since being three I wandered off away from his wisdom. Walking into a cave I happened upon the black and red cloaked men, staring defiantly at them. The pale skinned walked towards me and knelt down beside me, "Orchimaru, just get rid of her," said the one with spiky orange hair. He put his hand on my left shoulder he leaned towards me, sinking his teeth into the back of my neck but released shortly afterwards. Clutching the side of my neck, my father appeared in front of me knocking Orchimaru backwards; he glared at me then seized my arm teleporting us back to the village.

I awoke on the floor the bed sheets sprawled around me, Naruto wasn't in the room. I rose slowly allowing the blood to flow…_ dang I must of hit my head it aches like a old dying tree._ Walking around I shortly found Naruto training again with Pa working again on controlling the nature chakra. This time Naruto seemed more in control of himself and the chakra. Days passed quickly and Naruto decided he needed to go back to the village. We left the next morning summoned back, I looked around then followed. Looking around at the ruins of the village, bodies spread on the ground. A group of orange haired men in the middle of the crater, Naruto standing atop frogs in sage form a cloak flowing behind him. _Pein I thought_ as I looked at the man in the back of the group, the stab scars burned in memory. Naruto fought off each of them fouling three with rasen, Pein finally got pulled Naruto forward allowing smiley to hold him motionless. He drew out the sage chakra, but not knowing how to control it he turned into a frog then to stone and shattered. Although greatly weakened and without sage chakra Naruto still fought, Pa who was pulled out of gathering chakra was jabbed. Naruto angered punched at Pein who threw Pa at Naruto then pulled him forwards. Catching Naruto by the throat he slammed Naruto into the ground then jabbed him with a slender black shaft into his hands. I moved to help Naruto, but some force disabled me, Pein continued jabbing shafts into Naruto. Hinata unable to watch further ran out and started fighting Pein, shortly afterwards she was wounded greatly, "Naruto I love you," she whispered falling to the ground. The demon fox chakra burst out of him angrily shrouding him in a black sphere a skeletal form covered Naruto…_ six tails_. Reaching the 8 tail stage, Pein created a sphere where Naruto's soul was sucked into the blackness which blocked out any connection I might have. Inside Naruto prepared to take the seal off, the fourth's chakra appeared pulling him away from the ranting demon fox, they talked. His chakra dispersed as he sealed the demon fox's chakra again, the demon fox's chakra dispersed from Naruto and Naruto defeated Pein. He then traced Pein chakra back to the original, Nagato who told Naruto his past then Naruto gave his answer. Nagato used the last of his chakra and revived the leaf ninjas.


	6. Captured

We left, I hid behind a tree as the villagers cheered and hoisted Naruto off of the ground. Tsunade was in a coma and the next hokage was chosen… Danzo, people came from Killerbees' village which wanted information on Sasuke. They find Naruto who is willing to tell them about the akatsuki, they want information on Sasuke so they beat him up, Naruto unwilling to betray Sasuke allows her to hit him over and over. Sai steps in, Sakura bandages his wounds they receive information that Danzo is leaving to go to the five kage's meeting, Naruto practically rushes out the tent flap.

"The host should not leave the village now that the akatsuki is more desperate to get him," said Yamato.

"What happened with Pein?" Kakashi asked.

"I met with the fourth!" answered Naruto.

"That's not possible!" said Yamato.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"He said he believed in me."

"That settles it we are going."

They departed soon and I followed quietly hiding myself in plain sight. I walked behind Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I'm here and I have to say I'm sorry and that I understand you a little more."

He jumped then blushed slightly looking around and continued walking. Meeting with eight-tails brother Naruto begged him to spare Sasuke he refused and left Naruto collapsed shuddering and crying. Departing we took haven in an inn the first thing I heard before the wall of the inn was destroyed was "Naruto I wish to have a little chat" from the same voice I heard before I saw my father's dead body. Disguising myself as Sasuke I watched them talk, removing myself from the shadows I confronted Madara who slipped from his bounds. I used chidori which passed harmlessly through him I flew backwards as he punched me I hit the wooden bars restraining Naruto. I whispered "Don't worry it is Tarquin not Sasuke," I jumped at Madara who appeared behind me putting his hand over my mouth. His smell filled my nostrils causing pain to flare in my temples, he whispered softly "Time to sleep!"wrapping his arm around my waist we vanished and my vision went away with a dark cloud. My dreams… nightmares…. Memories.


	7. New found love

At seven my first mission came, helping a fellow village I ran into an uchian clan member, Itachi.

"Come join us and we won't hurt you." He said calmly.

"No," I said a smirk forming on my lips _finally some action_ I thought.

Starting right out he formed a fireball which badly burned my shoulder as I took cover behind a crate. I came out clutching my shoulder and smothering the flames with chakra.

"Let's get rid of one of those legs!" said a voice behind me chopping into my leg. His head smashed backwards the sword flew out of my leg I fell to my knees the rest of my team appeared taking me away from the akasuki members.

I awoke slowly projecting chakra around me slippery ropes bound me but where torn by the squirming chakra slipping into my back. I recognized the dark chakra that was creeping closer… Madara who turned from a distance and stared into my soul.

"Reveal yourself I know you are not Sasuke," he called.

I got up slowly, he appeared in front of me pinning me against the tree. I winced as his grip tightened I heard footsteps approaching from afar. _ Naruto no…_ _don't come here._ I pleaded in my mind. I closed my eyed and waited he released me looking sinister, the voiced and footsteps stopped as he vanished. Pain flare from the back of my mind and a dark cloud came over me.

Five years after the attack on the village they found me yet again. A single man nearly covered head to foot with clothing attacked me with one of his tentacles? I evaded. It whipped around grabbing my arm I tightened the tension and cut it easily. He sent a mass of them I teleported back behind him creating a rasegen hitting him in the lower back. Something like porcelain broke he fell forward a gaping wound in his back. Catching me off guard he reached out with his right hand that fixed over my heart I felt Kami take over. Tearing the tentacles with chakra, great defense to outside killer to inside my heart rate slowed and I move sluggishly. Before I knew it the ground met my face, his chakra retreated then sharp pain came to my leg jerking up I hammered weakly at the attacker. The thing let go with a look mixed of surprise and disappointment I crawled quickly away from it then shifted weight onto the leg which my muscle ached in protest. I summoned a wolf to carry my weight away and the light left me in the darkness.

My mind awoke soon listing to the conversation outside, Naruto on the roof searching with sage chakra. Sakura and a few others came quickly, saying "Naruto, you should give up on looking for Sasuke, I love you." Then hugs him. _Yuck, I personally prefer Hinata, the one who risked her life for him._

"No, I will never go back on my word that is my ninja way!" Naruto responded pushing her away. The group left soon, Sai explained what Sakura was going to do.

"She plans to kill Sasuke instead of bringing him back to the village, he is a lost cause." He said. Naruto stared blankly into space… _oh confound it he is going to get sick!_

Another visitor came with news of the meeting of the sages, one with a mask came and disrupted the killing of Sasuke. He plans to capture all the tailed beasts and combine them into one the ten tailed beast. The akatasuki failed at capturing the eight tails so Sasuke is not to blame.

Gaara put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "You wish to become hokage and keep running after Sasuke," he sighed "you need to stop going after Sasuke and I swear as your friend and fellow host that I will protect you with my life." Then leaves, _wow if that's what you call protecting then I'm doing a terrible job._ Kakashi and Yamato started planning that Naruto would go back to Konaha, oblivious to the fact Naruto's breathing quickened and he soon fell to the ground. _Can't blame him for all he's been through and the fact he hasn't recovered from fighting Pein and getting beat up._

I rose, the dark kyubbi chakra stirred taking control, and Naruto's stirred as well controlling his movements. Smashing through the wall I crashed into him barreling us a few feet just out of view of the cabin. The fox cloak had left me and Naruto I slowly picked him up and started walking away, during the roll I had taken in most of his chakra and parts of his own chakra leaving him weak but able to move. I reached the cabin quietly resting Naruto on the ground then kneeling down beside him to heal the burns on his skin. They lead him inside turning their backs from me, a hand clamped firmly over my mouth obscuring most of my airways… I breathed in his scent, Sasuke, darkness clamped its brittle claws over me.


	8. Evading the evil den not really

Standing in the doorway was the keeper of the inn, he warned me, "You must leave one of them is looking for you here!"

I left out the back not wishing to draw any attention, hearing footsteps behind me I turned. Red clouds stood out in the darkness of the forest, his blades flashed ahead of me cutting sharply back to bite me and mock my stupidity. They returned to him blood glistening off of them dropping into his mouth.

"Too bad, I'm not allowed to use that technique, otherwise you might die," he whispered, "and we don't want that."

I clutched my chest healing the jagged wounds from the blades, leaving scars, I rid myself of the bloodstained cloak then pulled out a kuni. Nicking his neck as I pushed past him he turned in suit… _predictable._ I sunk the dagger into his left side, blood soon covered my arms, the arm holding the scythe whipped around smashing me harshly in the side. Flying sideways I contacted a tree coughing the river of blood pouring into my lungs. He walked towards me pulling the kuni out of his side, "Damn that hurt," he whined.

I clutched my side as blood poured down my chin coughing I retched more blood. _Damn soon I won't be able to move my left side. _I stood up creating a rasgen slamming it into his stomach sending him tumbling into trees, I limped until I reached a road where I collapsed.

"Someone please help this person has broken ribs!"

"Get a medical nin,"

My mind clouded and floated away on the river of blood.

I awoke feeling my environment sensing no one near I opened my eyes. Naruto and the others approached, Madara popped in front of me _damn…_ As the rounded around the tree I blocked them out, grabbing Madara by the throat and slamming Sasuke into a tree with a force field. Zetsu's head popped out of the ground I tossed a kuni at him he evaded then more of his body emerged I threw another one in it him in the shoulder. "Apparently your head moves faster than your body," I turned back to Madara he whispered, "Tarquin," I shuddered and clutched my head the barriers behind me shattered. Looking up my eyes slitted I punched him in the face knocking him against the tree. He glared at me, I stumbled away from him he stabbed me with his sword forcing me back out of view of the others. He disappeared I collapsed, standing up Yondaime walked out of the shade of the trees…


	9. Fights for Naruto

Yondaime pulled out a kuni, teleporting behind Madara slashing at the now empty air. He again teleported to where Madara stood his cut meeting Madara's half drawn sword then slashing at his right side. Yondaime evaded following his disappearance, somehow strategizing where Madara would appear next. A near jab to Madara's throat nearly ended his life, my awareness awoke to the sound a nearly dead boy. With high distaste fullness I teleported back to Naruto restoring his life, but giving Madara's as well. I cradled him in my arms walking swiftly away Sasuke following like a lost dog. Reaching the cabin I set Naruto on a bed roll leaving Sasuke to mop in the corner, I left to get water to treat Naruto's fever and for fresh air. Walking toward the sound of rushing water something slid over my left leg restricting my movements, "Where is Sasuke?" asked a famine voice… Karin.

"In the cabin…" I responded.

"Take us to it!" She ordered.

I lead them allowing them to take Sasuke, he paused at the door turning back towards me. "Fight me." He said simply.

"No using sharingan or chakra, Sasuke I'll fight you without touching the ground and with my eyes closed." I closed my eyes and sensed the world around me lightly jumping onto an ice spike. I knocked him back as he punched at me, his back slamming into a tree. Still, he came forward, again getting a lucky shot at my stomach knocking me backwards onto my make shift table of ice.

Chakra flashed from behind me, I turned slightly surprised seeing his face I clutched mine trying to prevent the slitting of my eye. "Madara you wish to fight me, also?" I asked.

"Yes… If I win you and they are coming with me."

"I win Sasuke comes with me, no going ethereal or using teleportation."

He created a fireball followed by a punch at my face, I scattered the fireball blocking the punch with my forearms, followed by elbowing him in the face. The sound of wood snapping followed, a swift knee in the side causing me to fly backwards allowing me to kick off of the tree. I caught my forearm under his chin slamming him to the ground, nearly crushing his windpipe cracking a few of his ribs when I landed atop him. I bowed mockingly "I win!" turning to walk away and got tackled by Karin.

"You better take me with you or you can't have Sasuke." She said pinning me against the ground.

We walked back to the cabin from the chosen clearing, I forced Sasuke's group to enter first barely entering before white feathers fell from the sky. A sweet calm drifting off of them… _I feel really tired._

I woke up sometime later a sharp sting resounded from my leg, I hobbled to the door. Seeing a brown slithering shape preparing to strike Naruto's pant leg, I struck it's small head nails already lengthened. A face flashed in my mind as I recognized the chakra… _Orchimaru_! My eyes slitted silver against black from the normal blue, Naruto turned I held up my blood splattered hand. "Do I have to save you all the time?" I asked… "Never mind that, we're going to need a healer if you still want me alive."

They gave me a shocked look, and then looked to each other, "We have to find Sakura," Naruto said dropping one fist into the other hand.

"You'll have to have Sasuke go, but Naruto you can't be there when they meet again, Kami will go with him." Kami appeared, "Don't let her touch him for Naruto's sake,"

They walked a few yards away from the cabin out of sight, Kami suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the throat holding him a few feet off the ground. "Leave my host alone, oh yes I see the way you look at her, I don't appreciate what you did to her the first time you met, but she cares because of Naruto so I won't kill you… yet."

"What do you mean she cares because of Naruto?"

"Her group is packing up in the meadow ahead of us, go I'll be watching."

He walked forward confused meeting up with the group, Sakura charged forward to attack. Kami landed swiftly in front of Sasuke holding Sakura in a slowly tightening grasp. "Now now, the children can fight later, right now one of Naruto's new, but dear friends needs a healing touch," as Sakura hesitated Kami continued "quickly now!"

I hazed out for a few minutes, Sakura entered quickly coming over, but backed away at the sight of the giant snake coiled around my chest and left arm. She extracted the poison that she could, but the snake blocked most of the area. I tore the lower body of the snake away and slowly pulled the head out of my shoulder. Still the remaining poison ravaged my body, "You did well but you weren't fast enough, I'm sorry Naruto I can't survive this one." I fell backwards taking in a breath of my last air. Gentle hands rested on my chest extracting the last of the poison and healing my bite wound. I rose even against the complaints of Sakura, "I should go another person on your hands would be too much," I walked out the door pausing as something tugged at my cloak. I turned and smiled warmly ruffling Naruto's hair noting he had fallen asleep in my arms, "I stay for a little longer." Placing him on a bed roll, I coughed violently Kami tapped my shoulder holding a bowl of soup. I shook my head, before I knew it a spoonful of the soup was in my mouth. I coughed harder and as she came again with the deadly soup I gave her a soup freezing look.

"You need your strength, we don't want you to die," she said mockingly. (A.N: Priceless for everything else there's MasterCard ;)

Flashes of pain coursed through my body, a dark chakra invaded me through my multiple stab wounds. The face of Pein flashed across my vision, I screamed in terror, blood splattered on my face oozing out of my body. Bodies of the massacred villagers lay around my feet, I screamed as the image was embedded into my mind.


	10. Near death

Cold sweat covered my flesh and my cloak hung loose around my small body, my sore throat from screaming had silenced everyone in the room. Naruto lay still sleeping; I clutched my head at the oncoming headache slowly standing up. "Time to repay part of the favor, Naruto." I knelt down beside him touching his forehead and diving into his mind, I walked past the bars of the gate that held the nine-tails. "What made you attack the village?" I asked freezing his arm as he swiped at me.

"You already know the answer, that accursed Madara, now leave or DIE!" he shouted smacking me out of the gate and out of Naruto's mind.

Pain flooded my senses as Naruto's fist connected with my abdomen driving my already broken ribs into my lungs. I clutched my chest as I hit the wall across from him, the demon fox cloak dissipated as he shook his head. I chuckled, "You always surprise me Naruto." I wiped the blood off my mouth healing my chest wounds. "Madara controlled the kyubbi to attack the village in so getting rid of the person who could defeat him." I continued, getting up. "If you really want to know ask the nine-tails, but when I asked him he tried to take over you because he hates both Madara and I."

"So you were telling the truth about that day, Tarquin." he exclaimed.

I clutched my head and gritted my teeth, "Would you stop calling me Dragon!"

"Then what do I call you?"

"Isaiah," Kami said pulling me to the feet I didn't know I had lost.

"Thank yo-," I paused as she pulled a bowl of soup out of nowhere, "No!" (A.N: Not the soup!)

She shoved it in my mouth anyway and walked away when I had finished regretfully.

"We should leave for the village soon," Yamato said glaring down at Naruto.

They forced the 'prisoners' to the middle, Naruto walking close to me I pushed him away as chakra flashed behind me, "God Damn it not again!" as the cloud shrouded me pulling me away.

Red eyes flashed in my vision I shut mine… _too late_, opening them again I stood a few feet from the party. I forced my hand through the force field it met Naruto's… _no._ Images flashed through my mind children pulling me behind them a crazed animal following in the darkness. Striking at the smallest child, but it froze ice overlapping its two front paws. Foam dripped out of it partly open jaws, _rabies_ touching its forehead I expelled the disease from the large cat's body. The ice shattered she landed on top of me licking my face, the children gathered around stroking her soft fur. Pein's face flashed into my mind again I blocked the memory, I have to protect Naruto.

"Hay, Madara why don't you do something yourself for once?" I shouted and turned back to Naruto smirking, "Sorry about that."

"No harm done." he said.

"Now for the second favor," Soon Konoha lay before us, I walked swiftly leaving them behind me changing to Yondaime. I entered the meeting room with the door creaking on its hinges and slamming back closed.

"It was a fool choice to make Danzo hokage, for the years that Orchimaru left the village he has been in contact with him he fled from the kage's meeting." I stopped waiting for the chatter to end. "Now that Tsunade is awake she will resume being hokage or choose who will be the next hokage." I teleported to Tsunade's tent, touching her forehead I repaired nerve connections and chakra lines.

She opened her eyes a slit then widely in shock, "Yondaime?"

I shook my head smirking then walked past the crowd of people in the tent and the guise disappeared with the mist.

Naruto walked out of the stuffy tent stretching, but unaware of the oncoming danger.

I flashed in front of him blocking the chakra covered kuni with my left shoulder. "Get back into the tent!" I then teleported the tent over near Naruto's apartment as he entered. I jerked the kuni out of my shoulder tossing it on the ground a fireball came quickly afterwards I teleported quickly out of the way. The fire caught on my sleeve burning harshly against my arm I smothered the flames with ice. Unable to block his punch I crashed into the ground quickly hopping up to evade the sword's deadly edge. Grabbing his arm pulling him close and smashing his face into my knee shattering his mask I closed my eyes against his gaze. Blocking another punch I sensed multiple approaching the village, I teleported in front of them holding my left arm in front of them the other holding a kuni at the ready. I looked behind me at the group Killerbee stood behind his brother looking at me curiously, Madara's chakra crawled down my arm restricting movement. He appeared in front of me a kuni to his chest and a sword to my throat we both took a step back knowing it would take all day.

"Fair match, we'll have to strike a bargain I can't fight all day," Madara suggested putting his sword away.

"You wait for Naruto until he can control his demon and be able to fight you," I said.

"Fair, you have to join the atasuki and wear this ring during the duration of his training." Madara answered a slight smirk on his face, but gone as the wind blew his black hair.

Auburn hair obscured my view for a moment and he was gone the next, I looked down at the ring in my hand. A sliver band ending in claws grasping an obsidian diamond shaped jewel reflecting red in the sunlight. I slipped it on my ring finger of my left hand which was still badly burned. I pulled my left arm out of what was still left of my sleeve and into my cloak pinning the opening together. I released the force field behind me knowing they hadn't heard a bit of the conversation and walked towards the village. The guards walked towards me but stopped at the sight of the blood stained cloak. "Are you alright? You need medical attention," he shouted loudly "Can someone take her to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, this is from a while ago blood's hard to get out." And walked away reaching Naruto's apartment knocking on the door I waited for it to open. Naruto opened the door, I looked him up and down for any injuries, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but you…" Naruto responded cut off from a shout behind him, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yes, Kami I'm fine," I responded in a tired drone I took a step forward pain lanced through my body. I collapsed, "Or not," I muttered letting my tired eyes close.


	11. painful memories

Fires burned around me, bodies spread on the ground, the grass crusted with blood. Shafts of darkness protruded out of either arm I stumbled along the ground Pein's chakra crawling further through me. Warm liquid covered my chest blood flowing down to soak my cloak and vest. It closed to a scar, his chakra pulled at me drawing him closer he appeared in front of me.

"Ready to join us yet?" he asked stepping closer I backed away colliding with a bunch of burning wood. I teleported away in the mass of disarray, warmth surrounding me as the villagers crowed around. My chilled veins did not warm as blood still oozed from my body I touched my side. The shape of a kuni blood spurting out of either side my ears shut out the noise, sight and touch evaded me. Tears sprang free the one who had betrayed me and destroyed his village, _Seiko. _

I groaned rubbing my side… _no blood_, I jerked up…_ Damn my shoulder_, it shot pain through my body. I opened my eyes, shafts of sunlight came through the window, someone stood in the doorway silver hair standing on end… _Kakashi, crap. _I clutched my forehead as I stood up, I glanced at the chair to my right Naruto sat asleep.

"He's been sleeping for a while, I don't think he'll mind if you awake him up." Said Kakashi.

Walking over to Naruto I nudged him whispering loud in his ear, "Naruto!"

He jumped awake then rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "You're awake," he said slowly then looked at me brightly.

My left arm was now bandaged with a long sleeve covering it, I looked back to Naruto, "We've got to train," I said.

He looked at me in surprise at the direct sentence, "But…"

"Let's go before we waste anymore time," I said pushing past Kakashi.

"When you are done you can explain to me about that ring," Kakashi whispered as I walked past him.

We went to the training ground drawing upon the demon fox chakra but keeping him subdued in sage mode. His rasgen molded blue and red chakra barely seen in the fading light, a salute stood on the hill. Sasuke came walking towards the training field; I pushed him back halting his progress. The demon fox attacked leaving a gaping wound in my stomach and forearm.

Naruto came over glancing back and forth from my wounds to my face, "We shouldn't do this," he said helping me up.

"No it's my fault I didn't set up barriers and I got distracted." The wounds healed shortly afterwards leaving no scars. "I know where we can relax after training," I teleported us to a hot spring paying for two rooms and an hour in the hot springs. I sunk into the lukewarm water removing the bandages on my left arm. I heard a slight rustling on the other side of the fence, "Isaiah, Are you there?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm sorry about what I said awhile ago, you were just trying to help me, but I treated you badly,"

"Hey don't feel bad I just showed up out of nowhere and I've been more trouble than help." I said stopping as the owner's daughter walked in. "Hey it's been a while since I've seen you."

She smiled uncertain then crouched near my left hand, "Where did you get that?" she pointed at the ring.

"I got it from a fair trade, Naruto you still there?" I asked loudly ignoring the girl. No reply I called again still no answer I jumped out of the pool grabbing my robe and pulling it on._ Kami I need you…_ I thought, she appeared jumping over the fence in the appearance of Sasuke. Naruto lay in his robe unconscious breathing shallowly dark scars appeared… _Pein's chakra!_ I pulled the chakra out putting it within myself… _Guess it will be another few days in the hospital. _

He awoke with a start a confused look on his face, "Are you okay you're a little pale."

"We've got to go back, now." I stumbled up the stairs heading into my room grabbing my cloak and heading back down clumsily. I teleported us back to the village not remembering anything further.

"Now I will show you how to teleport," said Yondaime. He instructed me on the seals and the forms of chakra. After a few tries I reached the ramen shop then an inn outside the village. "I knew you could do it," he said smiling widely.

"It's been a day, her scars are disappearing!"

"Hello I was wondering if this is Isaiah's room." A man's voice asked I tried to open my eyes to see his face they would not respond.

"It looks like we'll have another member of the family." Said my mother.

"I know, I believe something of bad nature is going to happen and I want to protect all of my family." My father responded calmly, "Isaiah will protect him as they both grow if we are unable to."

They were unaware of me listening on their conversation Yondaime wanted to protect me. He sent me on that mission so I would be able to protect Naruto if they couldn't.

I muttered unintelligible words then opened my eyes Naruto sat leaning and sleeping on the edge of my bed I smiled. I rose from the noting the door was opening to an old slightly familiar presence. I grabbed his throat pushing him against the wall Kyuuketsuki. (A.N: lol means vampire, sorry I was under the influence of vampire movies when I wrote this) "Where have you been all these years?" I shouted, "My mother and father are dead and my brother is being hunted as I am." I whispered the last part.

People stopped and cocked their heads soundlessly then returned to their business. A memory flashed in my vision his clan has been hunted because of what they need to survive, blood.


	12. Old friends

I released him, shaking as I walked back into my room, Kami leaned against the wall waiting. "Take him home I'll meet up later," I said climbing out the window and slowly jogging to the forest I turned he walked up to me.

"You're still slow," Ketsuki said iris turning silver as he bit softly into my shoulder.

A sweet sensation filled me then released as blood spilled over my robe. I clutched my shoulder, "You're as messy as ever." I muttered "now old friend of my father's, where have you been?" I said the first part with feigned enthusiasm then commanding.

"Looking for the members of my clan," he responded taking measure of me.

_Naruto's asking for you…_ "I have something to attend to maybe we can continue this over a cup of blood sometime," I said teleporting to Naruto walking through the door I was bombarded with questions.

"How did that happen?" Kami and Naruto asked looking at my shoulder.

"An old friend of father's," I responded.

"Are those teeth marks?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Where did that ring come from?"

"A bargain."

A knock came from the door; Kami opened it, Kakashi _Damn._

"I thought you were in a coma and you're bleeding already!"

"Thanks for your concern, but I woke up and a friend visited," I responded bluntly giving him a harsh glare… _You mention that and you die. I thought glaring into his eye._

"Was your friend of clan Samizone?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded looking away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him, "Why would you befriend one of them?"

I ripped my arm free from his grasp, and turned to Naruto, "We need to train before more of the day is lost," I walked to the clearing setting up force fields. I showed him the proper signs and molded chakra in example, after a few tries he reached halfway then back, "Focus more of your chakra!"

I looked at him in his tired state, "Okay we're done for today you can go home."

He paused, "No I'm fine I'll fine somewhere other than the hospital,"

He left stumbling home after he left I slumped down… _I didn't think I was that tired_. Pain came to my stomach Kami fled to the depths of my mind "I'm sorry," she whimpered. Blood spilled over my clothes… _poison_, I stood up light flashed a kunai stuck out below my heart the strength leaving my arms.

"The poison spreads slowly, you will pay for the destruction of my village, leaving them abandoned you wasteful soul who cares for no one after you're dead I'll go after that boy."

"Damn… you!" I struggled to form the words on my numb lips.

Seiko flew out of the way Ketsuki stood over me, "I'm sorry, but I must do this in order to save your life!"

I lost all memory after that…

"Isaiah, I would like you to meet Kyuuketsuki." Said Yondaime.

A boy of teen years stood in front of me, he studied me with intellectual intent. "Perfectly formed face, beautiful blue eyes, lively auburn hair, slender form and smoothly formed skin." He said walking around me as I stood still a slight shiver moved my body.

"Ketsuki I enjoy your complements, but I have other things that need attending, Can we get back to business?" said Yondaime sternly.

"It was nice to meet you." I said stumbling over the words then inclining my head in a show of respect.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek, "A beauty such as yours is easily broken don't ruin it before we meet again."

I jerked up regretting as my shoulder pulsed with pain, I slid to my feet… _Ketsuki isn't here I can get away. _I looked down I was wearing a ridiculously large robe bandages covering my wounds, the poison had diminished I stumbled out the door. I reached the stairs, Ketsuki came up sinking deeply into the steps carrying a breakfast platter.

He stopped looking at me leaning against the wall, "You need to rest and recover, that poison prevents you from using your chakra."

"I know that!" I snapped then slumped trying to grasp something but hitting the ground, "I'm sorry I'm just worried what he might do to Naruto, I need to get to him as soon as possible!" I got to my feet again, he set down the tray putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know you're…"

I followed Seiko to the garden, "This herb creates a poison that disable the user's chakra." He said bored.

"You can stop now, I know you don't want to do this so, just go!" I said.

"My teacher asked me to so I have to until it's over."

Crashes came from the entry way then shouting, "Someone get Seiko and Tarquin!" I started back for the hallway but Seiko stood in the way.

"Join us I've heard of your encounters with the other ataksuki members, some force maybe necessary." A voice came behind me shortly followed by growing pain in my shoulder. I grasped it pushing away the intruder a red and black cloak flowed around him I pushed Seiko out of the way running up the stairs. The village was obliterated only a few houses still standing, but were burning. More men in the cloaks surrounded the green house, my master lay gasping on the ground a few feet from one of them, blood squirting from his body covering the grass and stone around him. "Damn you, Seiko, look at what you've done to your own village," I shouted the rest coming out in blood as another black rod protruded from me. I pulled it out backing away a child came out of the shadows running towards me. She ran into my arms a black rod sticking out from her back Pein standing behind her. Furious chakra spilled out from me closing my wounds, I stood facing Pein pulling out another rod and slowly releasing it to drop to the ground. I felt chakra form around me in a cloak my fingernails growing, I slashed at him tearing his cloak the others surrounding me with a wall of chakra. My power faded I came back to reality dropping to my knees… _This is all my fault_. My stomach rubbed the grass underneath me my arms and legs ached my lower back crying in pain the stiff stakes restricted my movement. "Do you understand now?"


	13. No strenous activities :

I groaned and shifted remembering the pain, I stood up wobbling then walked to the window and opened it, "Sorry, but I can't just wait here," I mumbled then jumped out running to Naruto's apartment. A man leaned over Naruto holding a kunai I grasped the front of it and grabbed the throat of the man. Seiko struggled against me then smirked seeing the kunai sticking out of my hand, "You will soon be helpless."

I squeezed harder, "Why do you hate me so? This is my village go help your own!" I let him go knocking him to the ground and putting a foot on his stomach.

Kakashi walked in pulling Seiko away from me, "Unlike you he serves this village and is well valued."

Naruto got up from behind me glancing back and forth between me and Kakashi, "What's this all about?" he asked wearily.

"He was trying to poison you then kill you, but I stopped him." I said holding the blood covered kunai my arm slumping in numbness.

"Damn why don't you ever listen to me." Ketsuki came through the doorway and drew out the poison from my blood, wrapping my hand in a cloth.

My chakra drained out of me, my hair turned auburn from its black, eyes blue, and cloak to something similar to Yondaime's. Ketsuki grabbed me as I fell forward his arm rubbing on my bandages I winced. "Seiko's village, the waterfall village, was destroyed twelve years ago, most of the survivors were children, unable to defend themselves." I recalled in a sorrow filled voice.

"You left them to your fate you need to suffer as much as I have." He said pushing Kakashi off of him.

I held up my left hand, "I already have tenfold, this is my price for wanting to protect him," I said pointing at Naruto, "It came from the same organization that you sent to kill me, but ended up destroying your own village." I said clenching my fist.

He tossed a kunai at me I caught it before it cut me I tossed it on the ground in front of him and walked out heading to the hokage's office. Tsunade sat in her chair her assistant running in and out franticly, I inclined my head, "You plan on staying hokage?"

"For a little while, I understand you assisted in my recovery, Yondaime?"

"Yes, I needed a cover since I have not gained this village's trust."

"I'm glad to see you've recovered and you've met with an old friend, if only a short while, your woun…"

I jumped to the corner as Sakura charged in attacking the place where I had just been.

"Troublesome child at least wait to see if it is an enemy," said Tsunade. Sakura blushed profusely doing a quick bow in apology to both of us.

Blood pulsed out of my wound blooding my bandages, I went to one knee sight growing dark.

"Now look what you've done, although it doesn't help she gets injured severely."

The rest of her words became a buzz, I toppled hitting the ground fainting.

I awoke a soft robe rubbing my arms I groaned the pain behind my eyes lessened.

"How is she doing?" asked Ketsuki.

"She'll be fine in about two days," responded Tsunade opening the door.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked my words slurring.

"Go back to sleep you need to rest."

At those words my shoulder throbbed with pain fine I felt chakra stir hungrily healing my wound closing my eyes allowing the nightmares to take me in their chill embrace.

"Welcome to the waterfall village." An old man said.

"Thank you, I wish to learn your herbs and fighting skills."

"Wonderful, meet my student Seiko he'll be working with you."

I greeted the hardy teen who glared at me…_ not very friendly eah, not that I can say much myself hardly a teen._

"Follow me I'll show you around," Seiko grunted.

Cold woke me, the window was ajar still holding the sky in night, I lay on the floor. I rubbed my chest the wound gone, my stomach rumbled… _right. _

Kami stirred, "Are you alright, are you injured?" she popped into existence.

"I'm fine just famished, I didn't think we would see Seiko again." I responded.

"I'll see if I can find you something."

I waited glancing around, rising to my feet Kami came back hold a cup of ramen.

"Complements of Naruto," she said smirking.

My stomach stopped growling as I finished I tested my left arm… _a little stiff but will do. _I opened the door poking my head through no one I walked out checking out on the sheet. It's been almost two days the wound may have healed but the blood vessels need to repair themselves. No strenuous activities for me I jogged getting my blood pumping I knocked on the door of Naruto's home which opened after a crashing sound and a thump.

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

I caught him before he fell over putting him back on the bed closing the door then waiting for morning.

Naruto walked past me taking a carton of bad milk out of the fridge almost drinking it from the carton.

I stopped him pulling it away, "It's bad."

He squinted at me, "Isaiah?" he asked.

"Yes all here."

"That wouldn't have happened to you if I had stayed."

"What's past is past let's leave it that way."

"Help yourself to some food."

A knock came from the door, I crouched underneath the window Naruto let Tsunade and Sakura in.

"Have you seen that girl?" Sakura asked.

"No I thought she needed medical attention."

Ketsuki walked in pausing looking at where I was crouching, I swallowed preparing to stand up. He looked away, "She's not here." Then walked out pausing for the others, Sakura closed the door. Naruto turned and asked, "What did you do?"

"Checked myself out of the hospital, how about we eat ramen and buy some stuff."

We walked to the ramen shop and started eating ramen.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little girl being lead around by your father,"

"Yes I remember, you look the same as you did those years ago." He was going to respond when Kakashi walked in, my cloak darkened to black forming red clouds I moved to remove my cloak.

Kakashi stood behind me holding a kuni to my throat, "The ataksuki destroyed the waterfall village, and you joined the ataksuki and received that ring." He whispered.

"Yes, those are all true, waterfall village was destroyed because of me, I joined the ataksuki as part of a bargain." I teleported across from him setting the money on the counter, my blood pumped furiously heating my cheeks. I bent over clutching my chest coughing weakly grabbing the stool for support. My arteries knit back together my heartbeat slowed I got back to my feet. I wobbled my cloak returned to normal, Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized me.


	14. Past animal

"Isaiah Uzumaki," he gasped.

"Yes," I responded weakly.

"Why, why did you do it?"

"To protect what is important,"

Ketsuki walked in calmly between us sitting down waiting for a bowl of ramen. "You owe me one," he said turning his head slightly towards me.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because I'd heard you'd come back,"

_Thanks, that makes me feel great! _"Naruto let's go train now, if you still want to." My shoulder throbbed at that.

Anbu appeared outside the shop, Yamato in front grabbing my arm, "You're coming with us,"

I jerked my elbow backwards slamming it into his jaw, he dropped releasing my arm, "If you wanted me to go you could have asked nicely." I said calmly looking down at him. "And where were you planning on taking me?"

"To the hokage." One anbu said firmly stepping forward to help Yamato up, who looked greatly dazed.

I walked ahead of them, quickly moving to jump on one of the roofs for a quicker route. Shortly afterwards we reached the hokage, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Hokage, this girl admitted herself that she is part of the ataksuki." The anbu with the fox mask said.

"Mmm… don't you usually just attack ataksuki members as they enter the village, and you didn't even listen to the rest of the conversation." I muttered.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"It wouldn't make sense if I told you and you wouldn't believe me anyway." I answered firmly.

"Try me."

"I'm Naruto's older sister."

She smirked, "Prove it."

I appeared behind her, quickly teleporting to the side of her as she turned, "Recognize this technique yet? Only the fourth, Naruto and I know how to use it." The wind coming through the windows blew fiercer creating a ball of chakra in my hand adding to the moisture in the air. I threw it above me, it crashed into the ceiling bursting, the water droplets froze in the air evaporating.

"That's enough!" Tsunade ordered. "Why did you join them?"

"To protect Naruto, as my part of the bargain, until I finish training him he is safe from the ataksuki."

"Sorry for wasting your time you can go now."

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you." Yamato whispered as I walked past him.

I elbowed him hardly in the ribs smacking him under the jaw as he came down, "Just try." I found Naruto and Kakashi talking amongst themselves, I waved Naruto over leaving Kakashi behind, I told him of how I had gotten the eleven tails.

Three years before the attack on the village with the nine tails, when I was with my team on a mission to investigate an animal which was attacking innocents. We split up to look for clues; I found a cave with some dried blood trails leading to it, the dog like creature attacked me clawing my shoulder its chakra coming forcefully into my wound. The chakra protecting me from the beast's attacks leaving me with several wounds, and the creature weakened to the point of collapse. I slowly approached slowly, studying it, spines protruded from the large dog like back. Two tails swishing behind it agitated, it might have once been considered a deity, but it slowly grew feral due to human population or pollution. Its coat shone silver with black markings, a dog like body… _wolf _whispered something in my mind. It lumbered to its feet flashing in front of me knocking me over bashing my head against a rock leaving me without memory. I woke still in one piece, feeling the back of my head dry blood matted my hair. At the sound of shuffling my ears twitched at the top of my head my team members entered, the vanished quickly.

"As you see the demon came from an animal, who became burdened with hatred and the sins of humans. It joined with me growing in power, eventually I managed to befriend it," I grew ears, a tail swished behind me I gave him a toothy grin then continued. "Not after all the training I had to undertake. Some witnessed and feared me telling others of the details," I remembered being shunned by the other children and having to live with loneliness. "I guess we should leave now." Yellow eyes glinted from the darkness an eager intent within them I stopped Naruto pushing him behind me. "What are you doing here, Orchimaru?" I asked my voice a hiss.

"Little Tarquin, daughter of the fourth hokage, my business lies not with you." He laughed responding.

"Kabuto? So this is what you've become." I teleported behind him holding a kuni to his neck, he slithered out of the way turning his cold snake eyes on me. My nails shredded part of his face, tearing into his neck, he fell clutching his throat, quickly gaining his feet as he healed himself. He moved to my shoulder clutching my arm leaning towards me, I threw him back into a building. Fur like needles spread over my arms, I tore his head snapping his neck, "That should keep him healing for a while." I muttered. "Let's take care of him first."

We dragged him to the anbu base leaving him in their hands, walking back to the apartment we passed some jokes back and forth. I cooked fish; a knock sounded on the door, Naruto opened it to reveal Ketsuki, "Make yourself comfortable." Naruto said walking away.

"You know how to cook?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, I learned during my traveling,"

"We didn't meet before introduce us," said pointing to Naruto."

"Kyuuketsuki Samizone, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuuketsuki Samizone." I said tiredly.

"He's your brother?"

"Yes'"

"He's a Samizone, does he…"

"Yes," I answered annoyed "Call him Ketsuki and don't mention his clan name." The water in the pan bubbled, "Ouch!"

A thump came from outside the door I opened it catching the wounded Sasuke, I closed his wounds setting him on the couch. I served the fish, Sasuke stirred soon after Ketsuki left the smell of blood covering the air. Naruto fell asleep on a chair near Sasuke, he muttered something, "Those eyes those sorrow filled, such confusion in its silver eyes."


	15. unwelcome memories and training

Blood covered my fur, staining my soul, a fellow student lay on the ground unmoving… _I tried to warn them to stay away. _Three other genin lay throats torn, I shrank, shaking uncontrollably, clutching my head at the pounding pain that threatened to tear it apart. My father stood behind me clasping my shoulder, squeezing it periodically, water glistening on his face. I pulled away from my father, leaning against a rock tears streaming down my face, I moved towards one of the students that was still breathing, healing her then going to the other students to see if I could do anything. "I'm sorry father," I said then collapsed.

He carried me to my room setting me on the bed, "Don't blame yourself, fate is cruel, and you are too young to worry about such things." His calm voice lulled me to sleep.

Some one shook me I looked up the light nearly blinding me, Naruto focused in my sight. I got up realizing that I had fallen asleep on the floor, "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke hasn't woken up and I don't think he's breathing."

I walked over to Sasuke, quickly checking his pulse resisting the urge to grip it tightly.

"How is he?" Naruto asked bringing me out of my daze.

"He'll be fine he just needs some rest, I'm going to take a walk." Walking around I helped the villagers rebuild, my memories came flooding my senses.

"If we win you have to join the ataksuki, but if you win we will leave you alone." Deidara said.

The water underneath him streamed up freezing then crushing his clay figure which ignited and exploded. I jumped back avoiding ice fragments which melted when they came close enough. Deidara jumped to a ledge away from me, Sasori came out of hiding and jabbed at me with his bony tail. The smell of poison reeked from him, I evaded, something attached to my arm. Pain exploded blood rushing down my arm and leg, my arm hung useless at my side, still I ran towards Sasori smashing his puppet. The wound left a slight scorpion scar on my hand, I jumped towards him smashing his head. His body exploded, I flew back falling into the chasm.

I woke in shock realizing that I had gone back to my apartment and had fallen asleep. Grabbing a towel I wiped the sweat off, opening the door wind rushed in front of me.

"The hokage wishes to see you." An anbu said kneeling in front of me.

"Let me get some suitable clothes on." I dropped the towel on my dresser, put on my joinin long sleeved shirt, vest, and pants without wraps. I pulled my cloak on, which quickly blended in with the background. "Okay let's go." I teleported outside of her office, the anbu appeared a few moments later, he opened the door. I walked in surveying the room, the eight-tails and his brother stood in the corner, I inclined my head then turned towards Tsunade. "What do you want of me?" I asked putting my hands behind my back.

"I understand that you are training the nine tails." Killer bee said.

"Yes."

"What are you teaching him?"

"To control his demon, to fight the specific ataksuki members that are left, and some of the fourth's techniques." I answered moving towards his brother, I waved my hand his arm appeared perfectly fine.

"If you are skilled and willing enough he wishes for you to teach him." Tsunade said.

"Meet me in the clearing." I said teleporting to Naruto's household, I knocked, he opened the door I grabbed him arm, "Time to train."

I paced waiting for the eight-tails, he showed up in battle gear, "Now, attack me like I'm one of the atakasuki." Changing to look like Madara, I waited for them to attack.

Eight-tails charged at me swords drawn, I froze him with a glance, and Naruto came up behind me with a rasgen. It passed through me coming out towards the Killer bee, who was released from the genjutsu. I turned towards Naruto, "Don't you ever learn, he'll always avoid that attack and the element of surprise does not work." I teleported behind him holding a sword to his throat, he froze eight-tail came crashing behind me. I blocked his swords jumping away from Naruto, a smell filled my nostrils Kami stirred angrily, spines protruded from my back crawling along my skin. Killer bee backed away sensing the growing chakra, I turned towards the smell, a stabbing pain entered my side. Sasuke stood by me jabbing a kuni into my side, I swiped at him knocking him to the ground. Jabbing downwards my arm hit something else… _Naruto._ I froze not feeling his heartbeat I fell to my knees my disguising shattering, blood welling up in a pool around me. I gingerly touched my hands to his wound, it healed slowly warmth returned to his body. I set him down, walking away tears running down my face, "I'm sorry, but I cannot train you any longer." After walking a mile or two from the village I stopped to lean against a tree, my shoulder ached, sliding to the ground pain ripped through me and I knew no more…

A voice called me from the darkness, "She'll be fine she's just exhausted." I shifted, my muscles felt like lead, I opened my eyes to harsh light. Ketsuki stood near Naruto, who had his head in his hands… _I'm in the hospital, again._

Naruto saw me awake, "You're accident prone, which includes other people."

"Yes," I paused, "I can't train you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Oh, come on that wasn't bad I had a little cut, I'm fine."

I looked away, "only because I healed you to the point where you wouldn't die, I was the one who gave you that wound, I'm too dangerous."

He moved to where he was in front of me, staring me straight in the eyes, "You cannot blame yourself! Now get some rest and don't come out, until you're ready to train me."


	16. Mission, Kakashi!, reminders

Yondaime's team came through the gate, I ran towards them, noting Obito wasn't with them I stopped. They walked towards me, "Where's Obito?" I asked Kakashi looked away. I noticed the scar on his left eye, "He's gone isn't he?" I asked feeling Uchiha chakra come from it.

"Yes," Yondaime said looking down, "I'll go report." He left teleporting.

"I'm sorry!" I said suddenly bowing my head.

Kakashi jumped back then relaxed, "It's alright." He said walking past me.

I woke up to see Kakashi in the room, "You got your eye from Obito."

He looked at me in surprise, "You remember that day."

I rose to my feet, wobbling a little, "I've got to go talk to the hokage." He held me up as I started falling.

"I'll take you there," He said walking me out.

We walked into the office I leaned on Kakashi as my legs felt numb, "I'll continue training Naruto and if Killer bee wishes him too."

In the corner Killer bee walked out and nodded, walking out the door behind me.

"I would like you to go with team seven to the waterfall village, they have need of our protection." Tsunade said.

"Alright," I sighed, "But I need to rest more."

"You start tomorrow,"

I stumbled into the hallway leaning against a wall, and slid to the ground.

Kakashi walked towards me, "It has been a while since you've last been there hasn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid what they will say."

He squatted down in front of me, "Come on you need to sleep."

"Not with my nightmares plaguing me." I shuddered, something clinked I looked up meeting his sharingan eye my mind closed the world away.

Waking to the sound of knocking, I realized I was rested, standing my stomach grumbled, I opened the door. Naruto stood outside looking nervous, "It's time to go." Closing the door AI pulled a new jounin outfit on, then wrapped the cloak around my shoulders, changing my appearance. Opening the door a hair curling feeling came over me I turned to see Ketsuki.

"Going somewhere?" he asked tapping the door.

A 'Do not disturb' sign had been nailed to it, I clenched my fist… _Kakashi that rat._

"You owe me, I'm coming,"

"Ugh… not another dolt, fine just don't cause any trouble." I turned to Naruto, "lead the way."

We walked to the gate meeting up with Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura, _oh good Kakashi is not here yet. _Seiko ran up to us, Kakashi walked towards us standing close to me as if expecting I was going to fall over any moment. I walked forward faking a stumble then catching myself, "Let's go already!" I said.

A short distance from the village, Seiko walked over a suspicious looking pile of leaves, falling through the ground. Enemies jumped out from behind the trees surrounding us, Seiko groaned, "I can't climb up it's too deep and I think my leg is broken."

"You'll have to wait down there for a little bit." I shouted, forming seals the air chilled freezing the enemy's feet to the ground. I slumped slightly, I teleported behind them knocking them out and tying them together near the group.

Kakashi looked as if he was going to jump into the hole, "Don't you'll get stuck like him," I said, jumping to the bottom, barley avoiding landing on him. He climbed onto my back avoiding using his right leg.

"Jump or climb?" I asked looking back at him.

He stared at me shocked, "Jump it is, hold on." I whispered, I crouched down pushing all of my weight into the ground, we flew in the air a few moments. Coming short of the top my claws dug into the side, sliding a few feet, I scrabbled to the top. Seiko had passed out from shock, I reset his leg attaching a temporary splint and dulling the pain a little. "I'll carry him." I said pulling him onto my back again, he woke up arms moving frantically. I grabbed his arm stilling him, "Let's go." I winced slightly as he rubbed against my shoulder.

"Will you be able to keep up?" Kakashi asked.

My legs morphed, I ran ahead of them, soon skipping to a stop at a cliff I jumped landing on the other side with a thud. I looked to see if they were still following, Yamato made a wood bridge, "Show off," Kakashi teased.

Walking to a clearing the sun set behind the rocks, "We should rest here." I said setting Seiko down on a spare cloak, then setting myself a little away from the group. I closed my eyes nightmares soon plaguing me, I woke up sweat covering my body Sasuke lay with an arm over my chest. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance I wriggled out from underneath him heading to the stream. Splashing chill water on my face, the bushes rustled on the opposite side of the river, a giant cat loomed over me. "You're the one who cured the illness from my mother those years ago."

Standing up I scratched his head, "Do you require my assistance, is it the same as before?"

"Yes, come."

I followed, first restraining each of the cats then getting rid of the disease by the time I was done I'd nearly collapsed.

They lead me back to the river, "There are some new strange creatures in the area watch out for them, one of your companions is coming we've got to go."

"What creatures?" I turned my eyes trying to focus, I fell the water rushing over me.

I immersed from my dreams like water was being splashed onto my face, my stomach churned with on coming sickness. Someone hit my back, I turned seeing Ketsuki with blood on his face, I looked down seeing Naruto's still body. Pulling the herbs out of my pouch I shoved them in a cup filling it with water, which boiled on contact, lifting up his head I poured it into his mouth. I removed his cloak switching it with one of my own, when we had returned everyone else was awake. I gathered my belongings, Kakashi already had Seiko on his back, Naruto wobbled a bit but was willing to go on by himself.

"We're very close, I'll go ahead." I shifted completely to wolf form running into the forest. On the outskirts of the village a sudden wave of weakness hit me, the other caught up, shouting, "Stop, you're bleeding to death." I fell to my stomach blood matting my left side, then my spirit went into the all too familiar darkness.


	17. Wolves, betrayal and waterfall village

A smell floated into my nostrils, my body hungered for it, a student's body flashed into my mind. Blood covered it I morphed back to human form opening my eyes pulling away from the body. It was a rabbit by the smell freshly killed, its lifeless eyes reminded me to much of the students, voices reached me, "Stop you'll tear open your wound," to the others "Get back!" I shivered the body kept flashing in my mind; I whipped around stumbling into the forest tripping making more blood stream down my side. I stopped by the river bank clumsily pouring water on the wound, it receded a little, the bushes rustled behind me.

A man stepped out walking slowly towards me, "Your companions asked me to find you."

I recognized his clothing, Waterfall my mind entered delirium, "Do you know of Tarquin the girl who destroyed this village long ago?" I asked. I heard the start of an angry response, but it faded to nothing.

"So this is the dog that was traveling with you?" a voice asked disgusted.

"Wolf actually, but yes." Another answered

"We've seen too many of those types of animals around here raiding our storage supplies, we assumed she was one of them."

_Wolves around here, a large amount of them? _I thought, the first jumped as if he had been shocked, "What was that?"

_Guess he heard me, ugh my head hurts. _I rolled off my back lifting myself up I touched my nearly healed side, no infection or signs of poison.

"How do you feel?" the second voice asked.

My vision cleared to see Naruto and another man in front of me, "worse than crap." I said with one eye closed, a hand clutching my head. "Sorry about the nervous breakdown."

Kakashi walked in I grumbled, "You don't have all your memories do you?"

"No." I responded softly, light came through the now open doorway, arguing came from Seiko and Sasuke who stood at the top.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up." He explained with a smile.

I stood up shouting harshly, "Oh! Will you two shut up, people are trying to recover from injuries and they already have a headache." My stomach growled in response and we all broke into laughter, I sat down on the make shift bed feeling light headed. They stuffed a bowl of fruit in front of my face, I ate violently slowing down as my strength returned, setting it down I faced the man.

"Do you know of a girl named Tarquin who came here to learn your culture?"

"Yes, she saved our lives and children." He responded

A sudden chill came over me at the mention of the children the horrific scene playing over and over in my mind. "I heard her coming here brought the doom of the village, those men." I said quietly.

He grabbed the front of my cloak, "I believe they came after her power, she fought against them to save us." He shouted tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "What would you know of her?" he said calming down, "She had to leave because the betrayal of one of our own." Tears streamed down his face.

Softly I said, "Years later she joined that same organization, to save another village."

"Isaiah!" Kakashi barked.

The man released me slumping to the floor, "Wolves you said." My eyes closed anger flaring up, "that's why you brought me here," my eyes slitted, "you knew." Something blocked my chakra, I bit my lip forcing down anger, walking up the stairs I pushed passed the two at the top. Walking to a familiar area I came across the secret area that the children would play at I sat down leaning against the tree. Something stirred inside the tree coming out beside me, it growled facing me, and the wolf came towards me suddenly lunging at my throat. It scrapped the side of my neck then it was pulled off of me, A face came into view.

"Are you still alive?" it asked.

I nodded knowing the damage to my throat I wouldn't be able to speak.

"I'm sorry she attacked you she thought you were after her pups," wolf puppies crawled out of the tree jumping on me biting at my hair as I moved.

I stood up my vision blurring; I leaned against the tree trying to get air to my lungs, the poison weared off a little allowing me to heal.

"Come let's take you to wear we can help that wound."

My consciousness was shoved out of my body transferring to the appearing Kami, she met up with the others.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just stop asking that."

"Kakashi I found her." Naruto shouted, Kakashi walked over quickly, "Great you gave us quite a worry.

I was shoved back into my own body; a girl kneeled beside me applying healing salve and bandages to my wound.

"Ah you're awake I was getting worried the wolves were growling."

I looked around, a small self with very little food on it, I pushed myself up, "Rest," she said I felt obliged to answer, but resisted standing up I wobbled. Walking out of the tent, I soon found a source of food if my memory of being at this village served me correctly. Pulling out a small knife that had been stored in one of my pouches I cut the stalk and skin off of a mushroom and repeated that several times. Finding wheat like stalks I cut those putting them all on a flat rock, pulling a little water out of the air I boiled the mushrooms and set to smashing the stalks. A crowd gathered around me watching me take the mushrooms out and coat them in the wheat powder with a few other herbs.

I handed one to the girl, when she didn't bite I bit into it powder bursting over my face and flavor filling my mouth.

She bit into it the same thing happening, some others tried it whispering amongst themselves. Someone walked up behind me, "Are those mushroom cakes?" the old man asked. I nodded, "they were an old recipe of our village, and how do you know how to make them?" I shrugged handing one to him with still plenty to spare, he bit into one, "Just like I remember, you remind me of the girl who trained in our village for a short while, what was her name?"

"Tarquin," the girl whispered then looked at me, "It can't be her she looks different and she wouldn't have been attacked by the animals."


	18. Reasons and fighting

Something came up from the back of my mind; Kami had fallen asleep exhausted from being separate from me. Ketsuki loomed closer a hungry intent. He bit into her shoulder, backing away at the strange taste; Kami put a hand over his mouth, "Don't say anything."

I shuddered, jumping back to my own body; the girl shook me tears streaming down her face, "Wake up." She turned to someone else, "I think I did something wrong."

"I'm fi...ne." I struggled with the words.

"You can talk, that's not possible after taking cuts like those." She said shocked.

I coughed trying to get the tingling pain out of my throat, then took lung fills of air.

The bandage rubbed against the skin of my throat a gasp followed, "You're nearly healed. Vero, Vero get over here."

"What, what!" Vero asked.

"She can talk."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a ninja from the leaf village." I answered.

He grabbed the front of my shirt, "Are you Tarquin?"

"That is just one of the names I go by," my hair shifted silver and my eyes blue.

"Why did you leave?" he asked releasing me.

"I left because they would have attacked again killing more innocent people." I responded "Why did you separate from the village?"

"We separated from the village because we wanted to learn old ways of the village." Vero said after a bit of thought.

"You're stealing from their food supplies?"

"Yes if that's the way you want to put it."

"I'll help you," Kami bound flashed through my mind, "Um… can you gather all the fighting force and wolves."

I'd soon set off towards the village, cowl covering my face I looked around, I turned to the wolves, "Stir the villagers from their houses, and do not harm them."

I slid my sword out of my sheath, the wind blew my cowl back revealing rich black hair and glowing green eyes. "Now time for your real test, team seven."

Kami ran towards me disappearing in a pop of smoke, power flooded through me, I caught the kuni then tossed it to the ground. Running forward I slashed Seiko in the stomach causing him to double over, I passed by him. Wood crushed my ankles soon crushing empty air, I teleported to where Yamato was knocking him unconscious with the hilt of my sword. Sakura came out behind me striking at me, I pushed her arm down grasping the kuni then putting it against her neck. I put her to sleep with a swift blow, and set down on the ground, walking into the open area.

Kakashi came at me sharingan exposed. _Finally a challenge_ I thought, the earth surrounded me squeezing tightly around me, lighting shredded it, he struck my side then harmlessly passed through me. I sliced his arm, blood flowed from it running down his arm, a fireball came at me I sliced it annoyed. Appearing behind him, I swiped at his back, he evaded a surprised look flashing through his eyes. He vanished and ink creatures popped out of the ground, I sliced through them cracking the tree near Sai making him loose consciousness.

Sasuke charged mindlessly chidori ready in his hand, wind sliced through it knocking him back, he came again his sword drawn.

I gave a slightly amused look and sent him whirling into a tree, wind cracking the bark around him.

Naruto jumped out of the trees, frog markings surrounding his eyes, _good he's learning _I thought.

It passed meaningless through me, I whipped my sword around, he blocked it barely. "Isaiah?" he asked whispering.

I slashed more viciously his kuni flew out into the forest, I pointed the sword at his chest preparing to strike.

Something flew in front of him knocking aside the blade, "Heroes always arrive last," Ketsuki said now stationed in front of Naruto.

"You're not exactly a hero in my point of view," I commented slashing at him.

He evaded drawing me away from Naruto, "Well you're not being a hero now are you attacking you own sibling." He remarked sharply.

"Oh! Stay out of that!" I snapped, I pushed my palm against his breastbone shattering it.

It mended back tighter, he grabbed my wrist tossing me across the clearing, "Now, now let's play nice," he said cockily and snapped my sword.

My nails grew slicing him in the chest, the blood soon stopped and the wound healed. He grabbed my arm snapping the bone and dislocating my shoulder, with my good arm I stabbed him in the chest and elbowed him in the side of the head. "That should keep him out for a little bit,"

"Mmm, he would make an interesting ataksuki member." A voice said in the back of my mind.

I grimaced keeping the foul taste of mucus at the back of my throat, Vero walked up to me.

"That was amazing! You really are Tarquin." He exclaimed.

"Thank you, villagers you must learn to protect not only yourselves, but your families, beliefs and your tradition."

The crowd cheered loudly, then was silenced with a giant gasp, a kuni pressed against my throat. Reaching up I twisted the person's arm and pulled them out around in front of me, "Seiko, you should stop fighting me and help rebuild your village."

He struggled turning to slash at me, the wound in his gut opened he collapsed to the ground blood drenching his clothes.

I kneeled refraining from the urge to strangle him, I set my hands over the wound closing it.

"Why? I've tried to kill you so many times." He asked.

"I'm not a murder, this place might have been found out anyway, just later," I said, "You just wanted to protect your village from a threat that might disturb the peace, you're not a bad person, you just went about it in the wrong way. You can help them rebuild now, save yourself from going further into that darkness."

"Alright I will stay," he looked in my eyes, "Thank you." He whispered then closed his eyes.

The villagers came over, "He just needs some rest, after he wakes up ask him if he will teach you." I stood up looking towards Ketsuki's stirrings I saw a flash and hot breath moistened the back of my neck.


	19. painful meetings and Gaara

I teleported out of the sight of the villagers hot breath still on my neck, his fangs came down taking anymore thoughts. After long last he finally released me arms still loosely around his eyes clearing up, _he must have been thirsty._

I pushed away from him feeling extremely light headed, I stumbled over a root nearly landing head over heels. I collected myself only to be picked up and carried bridal style; I blushed in indignation I wouldn't be able to walk anyway.

I awoke realizing I had fallen asleep, wood constricted around my abdomen, my hand shifted slightly and the wood broke. It whipped up to someone's throat I paused realizing it was Naruto, a voice whispered at the back of my head.

"Maybe I should have you capture the kyubbi since you get him so close to near death situations." I shook my head, _no! Go away! _

Someone wrapped me in a tight embrace holding me a few feet above the ground, and then they set me down. I turned, team seven plus Ketsuki looked at me uncertain, "Why did you do that?" asked Kakashi.

"I had to."

"Madara?" Kakashi asked.

"No, mainly me, it was for the villagers to see me as Tarquin and for this endless circle to halt. The mission is over we should go back to the village." The bushes rustled behind me, beady eyes looked out at me. A wolf pup emerged, I knelt down, it licked my hand and brushed up against me side, fur rising slightly as it saw the others. I picked it up gently cradling it in my arms, "I'll go ahead and report our success to Tsunade." Before they could object, I teleported to her office.

She leaned over stacks of paper, I cleared my throat and she looked up, "We were successful in completing the mission, the 'attackers' were actually villagers who wanted to learn how to fight, Seiko stayed behind to teach them."

"Thank you for the report you can leave."

"The others will be arriving a little later," I turned exiting the room.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked not turning.

"For going on that mission even though it brought back painful memories, Gaara is here looking for Naruto."

"Alright I'll go get them." I responded teleporting to where they were, they had packed up looking at me in surprise. "Please hold onto each other." I teleported the group to the front of the village, I turned to the group some of them leaned over green in the face. I walked to the gatekeepers, "Where can I find Gaara?"

"After he went to the Hokage, he went to Naruto's house."

I walked quickly soon whistling a tune at the back of my mind, I paused before walking out to where he was, "Naruto will be here soon." I said.

He turned towards me quickly I stopped whistling putting my hands up, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Naruto's," my cloak briefly changed to black and red, "For now." I jumped out of the way of the sand, it whipped around catching my leg.

I scrabbled for a grip in the gravel, pain shot through me red riming my eyes, chakra rolled off my skin shifting the form to silver fur.

Someone came up behind me putting me in a head lock, sage chakra poured into me, I froze, calming down.

Kakashi walked over pulling Naruto off of me, "You can't come into the village for more than a few minutes before causing trouble."

"I'm sorry I must go, Naruto you get a break from training today, I'm going to work with Killerbee for a while." I said teleporting leaving them to ponder.

Killerbee walked up, "Where's the other kid?"

"He gets a break today because he came back from a mission." I responded. Madara whispered in my mind, "Eight tails too?"

I summoned Kami, placing most of my consciousness into her; I let her go off to find Naruto. I blocked Madara's connection into my mind and waved Killerbee over. "I'll be teaching you sage mode for it will better allow control over eight tails and give you a major strength boost." I explained as we teleported to the mountain. (A.N: Now I'm lazy and I couldn't really find a better way to train him than that, so no complaints!)

"First you must learn to recognize the sage chakra, this is what the pool is for it is frog oil if used carelessly then the person will first turn into a frog then to stone." And so it started, he quickly learned and was able to become one with nature. It soon grew dark and we retired to Pa's house, I lay down to sleep soon discovering what Kami had been doing.

Kami's P.O.V:

I walked back towards the hospital, meeting both the dumbstruck Naruto and a cloud of sand. I dodged "Honestly if I was to capture Naruto I would have done it already," I reasoned.

Gaara ignored my response, "What is he to you? A toy?" the sand wrapped harshly around my arm.

I paused looking at the ground then met his eyes fiercely, "Someone close enough to give away their freedom to protect and strengthen the other."

The sand tightened harshly, "You lie like all the other akatasuki members!"

"No, she doesn't, Gaara, she's is a distant relative, she has caused me no harm how can I believe she will do me any now." Naruto said putting a burned hand on Gaara's arm.

"Come on Naruto I'll take you home." I pulled him onto my back and quickly made my way back to Naruto's apartment. I opened the door to find a red-ish silver haired man standing beside Naruto's bed, his presence reminded me of someone.

He appeared in front of me, his black eyes were rimmed with silver… _like_ Ketsuki's. He stepped forward, I stepped back already bumping into the railing… _I need to get Naruto out of the way, but if I set him down here then his guy might go after him. _

I jumped on the railing nearly losing my balance, a kuni flew between us, and Sai stood at the top of the stairs. I jumped backwards trusting myself to land somewhere safe, I landed on the roof of the building. I turned and ran and then teleported dropping Naruto off at my apartment and heading back to face the Ketsuki like person.

He was on me as soon as I got there as if expecting me to appear there, his hand cradled my neck but was tensed to snap it if there were any wrong moves. His thumb shifted my hair away from my neck and his fangs came down causing my oblivion.


	20. Killerbee captured!

I woke, Killerbee was already awake, "Hey, Pa do you mind training Killerbee?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," he responded.

They started walking out, "Hey Bee can I borrow that new sword that you got from the ataksuki member?"

He handed it over then, followed Pa out, it sensed me and started sucking my chakra out, "Stop! I'm an ataksuki member," I commanded.

Kisame spoke, "Really then why are you training him?" He asked.

"So he'll be a challenge for Madara," I shoved the dark kyubbi chakra into the sword, "Take care of this for me will you?" I stepped out going to the training ground, "It's time to go Killerbee,"

We unsummoned back to Konaha, Madara popped out of nowhere attacking Killerbee.

Killerbee evaded easily, sage chakra clouding around him, his swords whipped about as he slashed Madara, who had pulled out his own. They passed blows, soon Killerbee was overwhelmed, not after blasting a hole in Madara's stomach and nearly decapitating him. As he fell to the ground, I stepped forward, "I'll take care of his body after you extract the demon." I said controlling my voice, my mind returned to my body…

I woke rubbing the pain from my neck, dried blood covered my hand as I removed it… _Oh yeah! _My mind was on full alert, and I sensed someone on the chair behind me, I sat up, "Where did you take me? And what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

He stood up, "I see you are used to being around my kind, you know another Samizone, do you not?" he asked peering at me with his silver rimmed eyes.

"Yes… you didn't answer my question."

"We are above the carved heads of the hokages, and depending on how you act I'll do different things." He responded.

I slid out of the bed, trying to act weak, as he came closer I socked him in the face, feeling satisfaction as his cartilage crunched under my fist. I leaped past him rushing out the door, scrambling down the hallway.

A crash behind me told me, he was catching up, I stumbled only then did I realize how much strength he had taken from me. I pulled a kuni out of my pack quickly wrapping it in one of my special tags, he appeared in front of me a more then slightly angered slash annoyed look on his face. Tossing the kuni in his general direction the hallway in front of me exploded in numbing gas.

I took off in the other direction throwing the door open and racing to the edge of the cliff taking a glance behind me I leaped. Jumping from each head I made it a little safer distance between me and the ground, leaping once again I slammed against the ground. Lifting up slightly my leg snapped then my wrist, I rose and no more bones snapped, I somehow made my way to the hokage's office.

Naruto sat on a chair outside of her office looking down in deep concentration; I gently pushed the door open as to not alert him to my presences. Tsunade was in a deep conversation with Sai, both that didn't see the unknown person behind her. The person pulled out a short sword revealing their true nature, an assassin, the both still did not see.

I moved quickly knocking the sword out of his hand, it slammed into the wall drawing the other's attention. Seizing his arms I pulled them behind him freezing him in place, his arms popped out of their sockets.

One of the anbu appeared and took him from me, while I struggled to keep my demon from tearing out any throats… _not that she would do it, but she was not being very controlled._

Naruto and the Raikage (Killerbee's brother), stepped into the room, I looked down unwilling to meet either of their gazes, "Killerbee was captured by the ataksuki, by Madara." I said more to myself than to anyone in the room.

Someone slammed me against the window, pressing their forearm under my chin, "How could you let that happen?" the Raikage asked angrily.

I looked him straight in the eye, he flinched releasing me, "I could do nothing, for I'm an ataksuki member," I paused, he opened his mouth then clamped it shut as I continued, "I was training him so he might of have a chance against Madara, but even that wasn't enough…" I limped past him, ignoring any of the other's comments and the voice in my head that was saying, "Capture the kyubbi!"

Making my way to my apartment room, I realized I was being followed; closing the door behind me, I quickly picked up my sword and wiped nerve poison on it.

The door opened revealing, Ketsuki, "Easy!" he exclaimed waving his hands in a down motion.

The sword's tip hit the ground and I leaned on it trying to be casual, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I smelled blood," he responded noting the wound on my neck and moving closer to me.

"Someone who seems to know you by your clan and they decided to drop by and visit me," I said grimacing, pushing my weight off the blade and picking up one of the towels to wipe the dried blood off.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Yes…" I turned to him dropping the towel, "If you could just leave, I'm tired and I have a lot planned tomorrow." I said making a shooing motion with my hands. I turned away from him, losing my balance, I searched for the dresser for support. My finger clung to it for a moment then slid off; I crashed forward twisting to land on my side, which jolted my shoulder. "Ouch!" I wined rubbing it slightly, weakly.

He grasped my arm pulling me to my feet, I yanked away from him stumbling towards the bed, gripping it as I tripped. I dragged the blankets and my strength left me and fell asleep in the soft pile.

_Sorry about the slow release and I thank you for the review, (though one wasn't all that nice) I especially thank _**miragechick2 **_for the welcome reviews I like your stories too! They are great! __ Almost all reviews are welcome, except for the really downer ones so please Review!_


	21. Awakening

I woke to find myself on the bed and blankets scattered everywhere I rubbed my wrist finding it had been reset along with my shoulder, _Ketsuki! _I thought blushing slightly, _to think he saw me like that… No!_ I shook my head as if to clear it… _I must focus on the plan._

I rubbed my neck, a slight twinge in it, I looked around finding a new cloak and outfit I pulled it on, _I guess I should do that now! _I shifted to the of ataksuki colors than walked out the room finding Sasuke, I had he follow me. "In order for this to work we need your group, I'll go find Naruto." Walking to his apartment people stopped to glare, a few started following me, from the shadows. I knocked on the door calmly waiting for him to open it, after a few moments I opened the door and walked in. No one was home… _he must still be at the hokage's office, for whatever reason, I_ thought annoyed.

I glanced out the window the ninjas still followed me I teleported inside the hokage's office, my cloak floating around me. I turned inclining my head to her then turning around to face Gaara and Killerbee's brother. "Now I am going to ask you once," I paused as my canines grew longer; a grimace covered my face, "Where is Naruto?"

Killerbee's brother charge at me, fist passing by my face and I took the moisture out of the air freezing him and Gaara in place, "all right I'll ask him myself," _Naruto, where are you? You need to come to the hokage's office!_

_I'm just outside what's all the commotion about… _as he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

Turning away from him I strode towards the hokage, "Now I ask you to believe in me," I grasped Naruto's arm and dragged him from the room while releasing the ice that bound the other two, "Put this on," I said finally stopping and holding a cloak out to him. As he put it on it changed to ataksuki colors, I changed his appearance, so he was unrecognizable then teleported us outside. I was soon stopped by Sakura and Sai, who joined me after I explained only part of the plan and after a large amount of shouting.

We met up with Sasuke's group, everyone's appearance changed and their cloaks were ataksuki colors. As we walked through the village another Naruto stood in the middle, people whispered fearfully and some even made moves to stop us.

As we approached the gates Kakashi appeared in front of us, "Isaiah?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded annoyed "Now get out of the way!"

He stood unmoving for a while then moved to lift his forehead protector from his eye. I appeared beside him and with a small motion I knocked him unconscious.

I walked past him and the rest of the group followed, soon Madara walked out of a copse of trees blocking our path, "We've got Naruto, let's get this over with!"

He started walking away, then turned back, "Go to the abandoned lair of the one who used to be a deity and turned to a demon."

There were mutters amongst the group, "What in the hell does he mean?" someone asked.

Naruto stepped over to me and whispered, "Does he mean the cave where you met the… wolf demon?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, _now that I think about it I haven't been there in a while… _"Alright you guys gather around me, now there might be a slight sickening sensation so hold onto your lunches…" I teleported us about 200 meters from the cave, giving them sometime to recover themselves and wipe away the residue on their lips.

Striding in, a small boy stood near the center, he summoned the demon extractor (A.N: Whatever it is called I'm too lazy to find out.) He turned toward our group, Rinnegin glinting brightly against the setting sun. (Can't spell that either, sorry )

"You have to have a Rinnegin user in order for this to even work…" Madara responded to the gasps that erupted from the group behind me.

"But such a small…" one started.

I cut them off warningly… _if anyone talks it will be the end of this, this plan will be in ruin!_

The doppelganger Naruto fell under Madara's sharingan and rested in between the hands, everyone settled themselves on the fingers, and Madara and the boy taking the thumbs and the demon extraction began.

I tried to clear my mind of stray thoughts but they kept floating back to the surface, finally they halted at the sound of Kami's voice. "You know if this manages to work I'll try to apologize to Sasuke… maybe I'm not sure yet and I'm sorry the way I have been acting… lately."

"You know it is partially my fault, I guess I'm not as strong as I once was… still stronger than most of the wimps here…" I responded keeping a tight rein on my chakra.

She chuckled, "Don't worry I'll beat you back into shape after this and maybe a few of the others…" she went silent leaving the trail of thoughts to return.

Days passed meaninglessly and finally all of the chakra was extracted from Naruto, we all stood up and stretched, his body crashed to the ground the disguise disappearing. Madara seemingly unaware that it was not Naruto who they had extracted the demon from, but Kisame's sword.

Chakra molded its disgusting sound filling the air forming the 'ultimate weapon' the ten-tails, Juubi, its form filled the cave.

I drew upon my own demonic chakra allowing it to fill me and screamed, "This is why you don't fuck with my little brother!" My chakra roared in the air clashing against the ten-tails', pushing the others out of the cave… to safety. Bones and muscle formed over my body chakra cracking the cave all around me, slowly Kami's consciousness overcame mine, which was a low drone, still able to sense and feel everything going on.


	22. Final

"Brother!" Kami's voice roared, "Stop this! The world is not yet ready for you; you have already destroyed so much, even when you were not awake."

"Brother?" it crackled, "How would a lowly demon such as you ever call me brother, you wear a human shell you hide your power, is it because you are afraid of destroying that weak human that you now embody?"

"You don't know what it is to be welcomed with great joy to be sought for good, hell you can't even control you own power." She growled, "You were summoned by a lowly human and you came like a lap dog begging for a treat."

The ten-tails charged at her, fury completely taking him, she moved twisting about to seize his throat and pushing his body down with a paw. Another tail unfurled behind her adding to her nine tails she released her hold on his throat pushing him down further with the paw.

"There's no way you can destroy me, wolf, not while you are attached to the human container," he teased turning to look upon her with one glowing red eye.

_Kami I thought he's right you won't 'destroy' him the way you are now, I'll go into sage mode that will also give you a chakra boost, but you'll be able to release your final tail without killing me._

_ But… alright if it won't kill you and it's the only way I'll do it._ Chakra burst from her the final tail unfurling, the ground cracked all around the ten-tails and Kami the sound of a deep breath could be heard from miles around, she released the chakra blasting the demons apart dispersing the ten-tails.

Killerbee's body appeared the demon chakra rushing back into it; I returned to my human form the chakra leaving behind a small cloud. Gathering the demon chakras I shoved them into a carefully sealed container… _another job for later…_

Stepping outside I found the others gathered in a small circle recovering from the massive amount of chakra that had recently burst from the cave. Leaving them to recover themselves, I walked off finding the barely alive body of Madara; half of his mask had shattered pieces stabbing through his skin.

"I guess I lost this one." He whispered weakly, "You've won, Isaiah, the host to the most powerful demon."

"Yes," I responded softly sliding my sword out of its scabbard, and resting the end just above his heart, "May you finally rest and find salvation and the peace you were seeking." I jabbed it down closing my eyes as if I was the one being stabbed, when his chest finally stilled I opened my eyes removing my sword.

His expression was peaceful and his last words where still on his lips, "Thank you,"

I slumped just realizing the extent of my injuries; several third degree burns covered my body as if giving it variation. I returned to the others finding all of them with equally confused and concerned look, Killerbee and the boy had joined them. "How about we go back to Konaha?" I asked giving a small smile, the air blurred around us and soon we were just outside the village gates.

A crowd was gathered at the front gates, cheering loudly when they realized their heroes had returned. I smiled weakly feeling happy for the group before letting the darkness drag me in.

I awoke in a clean white room which immediately recognized as the building I had visited too many times. A sense of dread overcame me _what if the villagers are waiting outside the door? I have to escape before they realize that I'm awake I'm afraid what they will do if they find out. _I shuddered and climbed out of the bed finding that the door opened right on cue, there was indeed a crowd waiting outside my door, but it was a lot smaller than I expected. Almost immediately I was smothered with hugs, "Easy guys, I'm still recovering, wouldn't want me to get in worse condition."

At the back of the group I saw one of the least expected people, Gaara, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching Naruto, and coming here to apologize to you," he bowed his head, "I'm sorry I judged you wrong."

I waved my hands, "Think nothing of it," my voice caught his attention, "Do you want your demon back?"

He blinked then nodded, "If it is possible I know now that I will be able to control it."

I wrestled the one-tails chakra out of the jar and softly touched his forehead; his eyelids flickered for a moment before he nodded his thanks.

Naruto stepped over to me, "What are you going to do now? Will you stay?" he asked.

His voice made me wince, "Sorry, I have to give these demons to worthy hosts and I still have plenty of enemies that will use anyone close to me against me, I don't want to put you in that situation again." I answered careful to avoid seeing his expression.

"You should at least talk to the hokage before you leave I think she wants to talk to you, when you are awake, she was talking to your body while you were out." Naruto commented snickering lightly.

"Alright I'll go talk to her and apologize to Kakashi, for knocking him out earlier." I responded.

Leaving to their business I walked to the hokage office receiving some thank you from the villagers and some gifts too. Reaching her office I paused before the door and took a deep breath I opened the door to get smothered in a hug. "Thank you for bringing Naruto and Killerbee back, and I heard that you killed Madara."

I pulled out of her grasp, "Don't worry about it," I bowed my head, "thank you for believing in me, and allowing me to stay here for a while," I raised my head giving a smile, "I 'm glad I was able to help my brother and my village again, by the way do you know where I can find Kakashi?"

_And so that ends this story… thank you all readers and reviewers, I might edit the earlier chapters and I was wondering if any of you wanted me to do a sequel… I need feedback and I may or may not do it.._


End file.
